


Zeig mit die Wahrheit

by Salemathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemathy/pseuds/Salemathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine tiefschwarze Dunkelheit hatte sich über das Anwesen gelegt. Nicht einmal der Mond wagte es in dieser Nacht seine silbernen Strahlen auf das Geschehen zu lenken, als hätte er Angst vor dem, der dort herrschte und handelte. Ein schauderhaftes, grausiges Lachen schwebte durch die Dunkelheit, quälte die Ohren der heimlichen Lauscher. Inmitten des einsamen Geländes, vor dem großen Herrenhaus lag eine verkrümmte, zierliche Gestalt. Der gepeinigte Junge wand sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden, die Stimme hatte längst ihre Fähigkeit zu Schreien verloren. In den tiefgrünen Augen lag Resignation, Sehnsucht nach dem Tod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeig mit die Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Ihr Lieben,
> 
> Ich dachte mir, es wird mal wieder Zeit für einen neuen Oneshot aus meiner Feder. Da ich in letzter Zeit so viele gute Geschichten gelesen habe, und auch mit meinen anderen Storys auf dem laufenden bin, nehme ich mir heute einfach die Zeit dafür. Es ist zwar schon kurz nach Mitternacht, aber ich konnte dennoch nicht widerstehen.  
> Es dauert zwar noch einige Stunden, bis Ihr das Ergebnis meiner Mühen zu Lesen bekommt, aber ich hoffe Ihr wisst meine Nachtschicht zu würdigen. Ich habe zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie lang die Geschichte wird, geschweige, wohin sie führt, doch lade ich Euch recht herzlich ein, mir auf meiner Reise ins Reich der Phantasie zu folgen.
> 
> Wie von mir gewohnt, wird dies eine Slash – Story, das Rating lege ich einfach mal auf P18 fest. Ihr wisst, was das bedeutet, Lemon/Lime werden mit Sicherheit vorhanden sein. Wer das nicht mag, der sollte jetzt aufhören weiter zu lesen. Alle Anderen heiße ich herzlich willkommen.
> 
> Natürlich gehören unsere geliebten Protagonisten nicht mir, sondern der verehrten J. K. Rowling, des Weiteren verdiene ich kein Geld damit. Wenn sich jedoch jemand von Euch genötigt fühlt mir eine kleine Reaktion auf mein Geschreibsel zu hinterlassen, dann werde ich mich sicher nicht beschweren.
> 
> Nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß, lasst Euch von mir in ein anderes Universum voller Magie entführen ...

Zeig mir die Wahrheit

Eine tiefschwarze Dunkelheit hatte sich über das Anwesen gelegt. Nicht einmal der Mond wagte es in dieser Nacht seine silbernen Strahlen auf das Geschehen zu lenken, als hätte er Angst vor dem, der dort herrschte und handelte. Ein schauderhaftes, grausiges Lachen schwebte durch die Dunkelheit, quälte die Ohren der heimlichen Lauscher. Inmitten des einsamen Geländes, vor dem großen Herrenhaus lag eine verkrümmte, zierliche Gestalt. Der gepeinigte Junge wand sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden, die Stimme hatte längst ihre Fähigkeit zu Schreien verloren. In den tiefgrünen Augen lag Resignation, Sehnsucht nach dem Tod. 

Viele der Anwesenden hatten sich bereits abgewandt, in dem zweifelhaften Versuch sich das Grauen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Lediglich der Alte, aus dessen Mund das schauerliche Gelächter erklang, zeigte noch Amüsement. Nicht wenige der Gestalten hatten sich dem Drängen ihres Magens ergeben, dessen Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilt.

All das Blut, der geschundene Körper, die verstummten Schreie, die noch immer in den Ohren nach hallten, zerrten an den Nerven der verborgenen Spione. Sie brauchten all ihre Selbstbeherrschung, um sich nicht zu verraten. Dann endlich beendete eine rettende Ohnmacht das grausame Spiel. Erst jetzt hob der alte Mann den Folterfluch auf.   
Mit einer herrischen Geste rief er einen seiner Untergebenen zu sich. „Bring ihn in den Kerker. Sorg dafür, dass er überlebt.“ Der Befehl war klar, die Konsequenz bei Versagen ebenfalls. Der Diener wusste, starb der Junge, war auch sein Leben verwirkt. Hart griff er nach dem blutenden Stück Mensch, zog es grob hinter sich her.

Nun war auch für die Verborgenen die Zeit gekommen, sich zurück zu ziehen. Geduckt liefen sie zum Rand eines kleinen Wäldchens, ehe sie es wagten zu apparieren.

In der Winkelgasse, vor einem kleinen Laden angekommen, atmeten sie erleichtert auf. Sie waren in Sicherheit. Zwei identische Gesichter schauten sich besorgt an. „Wir müssen ihm helfen, Bruder ...“, sprach der Erste der Beiden.

„Ja, wir werden ihn daraus holen, aber alleine schaffen wir es nicht. Wir brauchen Hilfe.“, stimmte der Andere zu.

Einig nickten sie sich zu. „Malfoy, er MUSS ihm helfen.“ Wieder war es der Erste der Beiden der sprach.

„Ja, er muss Harry retten ...“

Ein erneutes Ploppen erklang, dann war von ihnen keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Endlich wagte sich auch der bleiche Mond wieder durch seine schützende Wolkendecke. Sein fahles Licht beschien eine leere Straße, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

oooOOooo

Ruhig lag Malfoy Manor im Mondschein. Des altehrwürdige Herrenhaus erinnerte stark an ein anderes, an dem die Beiden vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen sind.   
Die Unterschiede fielen dennoch sofort ins Auge. Der gepflegte Vorgarten verbreitete selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Mutig gingen die Beiden auf das große Eingangsportal zu, klopften an. Eine kleine Hauselfe öffnete ihnen die Tür. „Was kann Tiggel für die Herren tun?“

„Wir müssen dringend mit Draco reden.“ Eindringlich richtete Fred die Worte an die Elfe.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber Master Draco ist bereits zu Bett gegangen, bitte kommen Sie morgen wieder.“ Tiggel zog sich zurück und wollte gerade wieder die Tür schließen. 

„Einen Moment, ist Mister Malfoy zu sprechen?“ Hektisch hielt George die Dienerin auf. 

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür komplett, Tiggel ließ die Beiden ein. „Bitte warten Sie einen Moment.“   
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Tiggel in einem Nebenraum, ließ die Beiden in der marmornen Halle zurück. Fred und George hatten jedoch keinen Blick für die architektonische Meisterleistung des Raumes. Nervös warteten sie, bis sie endlich vorgelassen wurden.

Tiggel brachte sie in einen kleinen, mit grünen Tapeten versehenen, Salon. An einen Kamin, in dem die Flammen lustig knisterten, gelehnt, schaute ihnen der Hausherr entgegen. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass mich zwei Weasleys besuchen?“ 

Tief aufatmend nickten die Beiden sich zu, das würde sicherlich nicht einfach werden. Schließlich ergriff Fred das Wort. „Mr Malfoy, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe.“ Man sah es ihm regelrecht an, wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen.

Lucius schnaubte: „Wie viel Geld brauchen Sie?“

Erschrocken zuckten die Beiden zusammen. „Wir wollen kein Geld, wir brauchen Ihre Unterstützung um jemanden zu befreien.“ 

Überrascht hob Lucius eine Augenbraue. Dann bot er seinen Gästen einen Sitzplatz, und hörte sich ihre Geschichte an.

„Seit beginn der Sommerferien ist Harry verschwunden. Da wir es merkwürdig fanden, dass sich scheinbar niemand darum kümmerte, haben wir uns selbst auf die Suche gemacht. Heute Abend haben wir ihn endlich gefunden. Er ist in Wales ... in Dumbledores Kerker. Wir mussten heute mit ansehen, wie der Direktor ihn grausam gefoltert hat. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber es muss etwas geschehen, sonst erlebt Harry den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres nicht.“

Nachdenklich beobachtete Lucius die Zwillinge. „Sind Sie bereit, das unter Veritaserum zu wiederholen?“

Hektisch nickten die Beiden. „Jeder Zeit.“

Noch einmal musterte der Hausherr sie, dann fasste er seine Entscheidung. „In Ordnung, ich werde Ihnen helfen, aber Sie sollten sich im Klaren sein, dass ich IHM davon berichten werde.“

„Das dachten wir uns schon, aber schlimmer kann es dadurch für Harry auch nicht mehr werden.“, stimmten die Zwillinge erleichtert zu. „Was können wir tun?“

„Am besten gehen Sie erst einmal zu Bett, Tiggel wird Ihnen ein Zimmer geben. Ich habe einiges vorzubereiten. Heute Nacht ist es schon zu spät, um noch etwas zu unternehmen. Ich werde Ihnen morgen alles Weitere berichten.“ Damit erhob sich Lucius, rief nach der Hauselfe, verabschiedete seine Gäste.

„Mr Malfoy ... vielen Dank.“ In dem Wissen im Moment nichts weiter für Harry tun zu können, zogen Fred und George sich zurück, überließen Lucius seinen Plänen.

oooOOooo

Es fiel den beiden Brüdern alles andere als leicht in den Schlaf zu kommen. Mit bangem Herzen dachten sie noch lange an ihren Freund, voller Hoffnung. Als sie am nächsten Morgen herunter kamen, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Tiggel führte sie ins Esszimmer, wo sich bereits Lucius, Narzissa und Draco befanden. Zu ihrem Schreck saß jedoch auch ihr ehemaliger Tränkelehrer mit am Tisch, schaute ihnen prüfend entgegen. George konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihm ein leichter Schauer den Rücken entlang lief.

Spöttisch nickte Snape ihnen zu. Es war doch immer wieder schön zu sehen, welche Wirkung er selbst auf ehemalige Schüler hatte. Dann wandte er sich in aller Seelenruhe seinem Gespräch mit Lucius zu.

„Guten Morgen“, grüßten die Zwillinge zurückhaltend, ehe sie sich setzten.

Neugierig, aber mit arrogantem Gesicht musterte Draco die Beiden. „Was wollen DIE denn hier?!“ Anscheinend war der Slytherin noch nicht in das Geschehen eingewiesen worden.

Nun registrierte auch Lucius seine Gäste. „Guten Morgen die Herren.“, begrüßte er sie. „Gut, dass Sie schon auf sind, wir haben heute eine Menge zu tun, wenn Sie Ihren Freund retten wollen.“

„Wie Freund retten? Hallo, könnte mich mal BITTE jemand aufklären?!“, empört schaute Draco in die Runde.

„Gerne mein Sohn, wenn Du darauf bestehst ... also da sind die Blumen und Bienchen ...“, hob der Hausherr an.

„DAS meinte ich nicht!“, eingeschnappt funkelte Draco seinen Vater an. 

Lucius grinste. „Dann drücke Dich präziser aus.“

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was zwei Wiesel bei uns zu suchen haben!“, knirschte Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Die Herren WEASLEY sind hier, weil Mr Potter in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Sie haben mich um Hilfe gebeten.“, informierte Lucius seinen Sohn.

„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder angestellt? Ich frage mich, wie er es immer wieder schafft sich in die Bredouille zu bringen.“ Kopfschüttelnd musterte Draco die Zwillinge.

„Das ist in der Tat ein einzigartiges Talent von Mr Potter.“, mischte sich nun auch Severus ein.

„Aber was genau ist nun geschehen?“ Bei seinem selbst ernannten Erzfeind konnte Draco seine eh schon enorme Neugierde kaum zügeln.

„Er hat sich von Dumbledore in sein kleines Landhaus ‚einladen‘ lassen“, teilte Lucius mit.

„Oh, das ist nicht gut ...“ Besorgt schaute Draco in die Runde. „Was wirst du jetzt unternehmen, Vater?“

Lucius seufzte. „Na was wohl, wir werden ihn da raus holen. Es bleibt uns ja auch kaum was anderes übrig.“

Den gesamten Vormittag verbrachte die kleine Runde mit dem Schmieden von Plänen. Einer ums Andere wurde verworfen, verändert, bis schließlich der eine stand, der die Rettung bringen sollte.

Nun lag alles in ihrer Hand und der Abend würde zeigen, ob sie Erfolg haben würden.

oooOOooo

Der Mond lag erneut in den Wolken verborgen, als die beiden Brüder an dem Waldrand auftauchten, sich mit ihren Helfern näher schlichen. Lucius, Severus und Draco hatten ihre Gesichter und Gestalten vermummt. Sie durften auf keinen Fall erkannt werden, denn sollten sie auffliegen würde es schreckliche Konsequenzen haben.

Geduckt näherten sie sich dem Gebäude. Noch war alles ruhig, doch sie waren sich auch bewusst, dass das jederzeit anders werden konnte. Durch einen kleinen Seiteneingang gelangten sie ins Innere des Hauses. Ein Verschleierungszauber gab ihnen ein wenig Sicherheit. So lange niemand allzu genau in ihre Richtung schaute, waren sie vor Entdeckung geschützt. So leise sie konnten drangen sie immer tiefer in das Gemäuer ein, stiegen Treppen hinab, liefen durch enge, dunkle Gänge. Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit kamen sie endlich im Kerker an. Die Zellen waren gut besucht, Stöhnen drang an ihr Ohr, leises Wimmern. Doch damit konnten sie sich nicht befassen, so sehr es auch das Herz der Zwillinge zerriss, sie mussten weiter, wenn sie Harry retten wollten. Noch einmal stiegen sie eine Treppe hinab, ein muffiger Geruch kam ihnen entgegen, raubte ihnen schier den Atem. Dann, am Ende eines kleinen Ganges, stand ein Wärter gelangweilt vor einer dunklen Tür. Seine Unaufmerksamkeit wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Ein gut gezielter Stupor aus Lucius Zauberstab schickte ihn ins Reich der Träume. Das dumpfe Poltern blieb ungehört. So schnell es ging öffneten sie die Tür, legten einen grausam geschundenen, ohnmächtigen Retter der Zauberwelt frei.

Severus ließ sich neben ihm nieder, ließ einen Diagnosezauber über ihn hinweg fliegen. Geschockt hielt er den Atem an. Die Menge an Verletzungen ließen die erlittenen Qualen erahnen. Zur Vorsorge verabreichte er ihm einige Tränke, damit sie ihn gefahrlos transportieren konnten. Einen Schwebezauber später, waren sie auch schon auf dem Rückweg. Nervös schaute Lucius sich um, ihm ging das viel zu einfach. Dumbledore war nicht blöd, er konnte sich doch denken, dass irgendwann jemand nach dem Jungen suchen würde. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, etwas stimmte hier einfach ganz und gar nicht. Noch vorsichtiger als zuvor schlichen sie die Treppen hinauf, alle Sinne waren angespannt. Dennoch entkam er nur knapp dem lilanen Strahl, der auf ihn zuraste. Lucius kannte diesen Fluch nicht, war aber sehr froh, dass er ihn nicht getroffen hatte. Die fünf Retter schlossen sich zu einem Kreis zusammen, in der Mitte schwebte der Bewusstlose. Langsam schoben sie sich in die Mitte der Halle, auf den Ausgang zu. Ihre Schutzschilde standen, sandten jeden Fluch zu seinem Urheber zurück. Noch konnten sie keine Angreifer erkennen, aber langsam drängten sich zehn Gestalten in ihr Blickfeld.

„Guten Abend, die Herren. Können sie mir sagen, wo sie mit meinem Gast hin wollen?“, die schneidende Stimme von Albus Dumbledore drang durch den Raum, hallte an den Wänden wieder.

„Gast? Wenn sie so ihre Gäste behandeln, dann will ich nicht ihre Gefangenen sehen!“, spuckte Fred ihm verächtlich entgegen. Die drei Slytherins schwiegen eisern, auch wenn sie sich heftig auf die Zunge beißen mussten, sie durften sich nicht verraten. Die Todessermasken schützten sie, doch ihre Stimmen würden man unweigerlich erkennen.

Die Untergebenen des Direktors zogen den Kreis um die Fünf enger. Die Zauberstäbe noch immer auf ihre Gesichter gerichtet, warteten sie auf ein Zeichen ihres Herrn.

Mit wachen Augen suchten Severus und Lucius nach einer Lücke durch die sie entweichen konnten, beobachteten jede Regung der Zehn.

„Fred, George ... ich bin enttäuscht von ihnen. Wie konnten sie nur so tief sinken und sich mit Todessern einlassen. Wollen sie ihren Freund dem Tod ausliefern?“ Dumbledore hatte seiner Stimme einen einschmeichelnden Klang gegeben. Nun sah er wieder ganz wie der gütige alte Mann aus, den man durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schreiten sah, der mit seinen Schülern plauderte und für jeden ein offenes Ohr hatte.

„Es wird sein Tod sein, wenn wir ihn hier lassen. Professor, warum haben sie ihm das nur angetan. Er hat in ihnen immer einen Teil seiner Familie gesehen, hat zu ihnen aufgeschaut. Bedeutet ihnen das denn gar nichts?“, unendlich traurig musterte George seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

Erneut verzog sich dessen Gesicht zu einer Maske puren Hasses. „Familie?! Das ich nicht lache. Er hat es nicht verdient eine Familie zu haben. Er ist doch nicht einmal in der Lage Voldemort zu vernichten. Ihn hat nur seine gerechte Strafe ereilt, vielleicht denkt er das nächste Mal daran und handelt dem entsprechend.“

Durch seine blinde Wut geblendet bemerkte Dumbledore nicht, wie sich Severus und Lucius ein wenig aus dem Kreis lösten, sich einem der Diener näherten. Draco weitete seinen Schutzschild auf die so entstandene Lücke aus. Dann geschah alles innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden. Die beiden Männer schockten den Vermummten vor ihnen, drängten sich, gefolgt von den anderen, durch den Spalt in Richtung des Eingangsportals. Sie rannten durch die offene Türe, gefolgt von zornigen Flüchen, die an ihren Schilden abprallten.  
Diesmal liefen sie nicht zum Wald um zu apparieren. Sobald zu die Schutzzone des Herrenhauses verlassen hatten, verschwanden sie mit einem lauten Ploppen, einen tobenden und schreienden Schulleiter zurück lassend.

oooOOooo

Nervös war Narzissa den gesamten Abend im Salon auf und ab gegangen. Neben ihr in einem Sessel wartete Devon Zabini, leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Lucius hatte den befreundeten Arzt in weiser Voraussicht gerufen, da er mit großen Verletzungen bei Harry Potter rechnete.

So harrten die Beiden der Dinge die da kommen würden, Je weiter der Zeiger auf der Uhr rückte, umso ängstlicher wurde Narzissa. Sie wusste genau, dass eine Menge schief gehen konnte. Sie fürchtete um ihren Mann und ihren Sohn, der sich nicht davon abhalten ließ die Männer zu begleiten.

Dann, nach Stunden des Wartens, erschienen ihre Lieben endlich wieder. Erschöpft sanken die drei Jungen zu Boden. Das lange Aufrechterhalten der Schilde hatte sehr an ihren Magiereserven gezerrt. Severus ließ Harry sanft auf das Sofa schweben, winkte Devon zu sich, ehe auch er sich in einen der Sessel niederließ, der direkt neben Lucius stand.

Narzissa reichte jedem der fünf einen Stärkungstrank, ehe sie Devon zur Hand ging. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, viele Tränke und Verbände, ehe Devon sich wieder erhob. „Mehr kann ich nicht für ihn tun, der Rest liegt an ihm. Ich habe die Rippen gerichtet, Lunge und Leber geheilt und die Brüche in den Beinen behandelt. Er muss die nächsten Tage noch regelmäßig die Tränke nehmen, und sich schonen, aber ansonsten sollte er wieder ganz der Alte werden.“

Lucius nickte ihm dankbar zu. „Könntest du IHM berichten? Wir sollten uns erst einmal ausruhen“, bat er noch, ehe Devon durch den Kamin verschwand, der Bitte nachkommend.

Dann erhob sich Severus ächzend aus seinem Sessel, schickte die Jungen ins Bett, und transportierte Harry ebenfalls in eines der Gästezimmer, ehe er sich selbst zur Ruhe begab. Lucius und Narzissa waren bereits in ihren Gemächern verschwunden.

oooOOooo

Als Harry erwachte wunderte er sich über die fehlenden Schmerzen. Er fühlte sich wohl und behaglich, lediglich ein leichter Druck auf seinen Brustkorb störte ihn ein wenig, aber das war kein Vergleich zu seiner vorherigen Verfassung. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Das erste, was er bemerkte waren zwei rote Haarschöpfe, die seine Brust als Kissen missbrauchten. Lächelnd beobachtete er die Weasleyzwillinge im Schlaf. Sie hatten wohl über ihn gewacht, waren dann aber auf ihren Stühlen eingeschlafen und auf ihn gesunken. Ein leises Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Den Kopf zur Tür wendend, erkannte er Draco, der ihn musternd betrachtete.

„Du bist also wieder unter den Lebenden. Wie geht es dir?“ Der untypisch neutrale Tonfall verwirrte Harry ein wenig. Schüchtern nickte er ihm zu. „Gut, danke.“ Seine Stimme war krächzend, hatte sich von den Strapazen noch lange nicht erholt. 

Draco kam auf ihn zu, reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser vom Nachtschrank. Dankbar nahm Harry es an, richtete sich im Bett ein wenig auf. Das kühle Nass war Balsam für seinen rauen Hals. „Was ist geschehen?“, mit leiser Stimme, um die Brüder nicht zu wecken, wandte er sich erneut an den Slytherin.

Draco ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder, begann die Geschichte zu berichten. „Dumbledore war so nett, dich über die Sommerferien zu sich 'einzuladen'. Erinnerst du dich? Die Beiden haben nach dir gesucht, und als sie dich schließlich gefunden haben, sind sie bei uns aufgetaucht und haben Vater um Hilfe gebeten. Tja, und da wir nun einmal nette Menschen sind, haben wir dich abgeholt. Das war vor fünf Tagen. Seitdem hast du hier ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten.“

Harry nickte traurig. Auch wenn Draco nichts über seine Verletzungen sagte, so wusste er doch, dass er ziemlich übel ausgesehen haben musste. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Demütigungen und Schmerzen. Als sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter legte, sah er wieder auf, direkt in zwei silbergraue warme Augen. Stumm bot ihm Draco Trost an. Dankbar lächelte Harry ihm zu, hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Dracos. „Ich schulde euch was ...“, flüsterte er rau, nicht in der Lage seiner tiefen Dankbarkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen. 

„Nichts zu danken. Ich werden dann mal gehen, und den Anderen sagen, dass du wach bist. Du hast sicher Hunger, oder?“, Harry konnte kaum schauen, so schnell war der Slytherin wieder verschwunden. Die Schlangen waren schon ein komisches Volk. Sie waren Feinde, seit Jahren wollten sie nur das Schlechteste für ihn, und doch hatten sie ihn gerettet. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Nun blieb ihm nur zu warten, was noch kommen würde, wer noch kommen würde. Harry spürte es bis in seine Fingerspitzen, ihm stand eine Begegnung mit Voldemort bevor, und da er sich in einem Gästezimmer befand, und nicht im Kerker, würde es vielleicht sogar recht interessant werden.

Nachdenklich richtete er seinen Blick auf die Beiden Rotköpfe, die seinen Bauch noch immer als Kissen missbrauchten. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. In diesen Beiden hatte er zwei treue Freunde gefunden. Wärme flutete sein Herz. „Ich danke euch“, flüsterte er leise, strich ihnen übers Haar.

„Nichts zu danken, haben wird gerne gemacht.“ Fred öffnete seine Augen, zwinkerte ihm zu. Auch George gab seinen Scheinschlaf auf, lächelte ihn an.

„Ihr seid wach?“ Harry schaute ihnen geschockt ins Gesicht. „Wie lange schon?“

Grinsend setzten die Brüder sich wieder aufrecht hin.  
„Schon eine ganze Weile.“  
„Wir wollten dem Eisprinzen die Gelegenheit geben ein wenig seine menschliche Seite zu zeigen. Immerhin ist er in den letzten Tagen kaum von deiner Seite gewichen.“  
„Er war genauso besorgt, wie wir. Das solltest du merken.“

Grinsend schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Ihr seid wirklich einmalig.“

„Wissen wir ...“ Das Grinsen in den identischen Gesichtern nahm wenn möglich noch zu, wurde nur noch von den Ohren aufgehalten.  
„Wie geht es dir? Hast du noch Schmerzen?“

„Nein, keine Schmerzen mehr. Ihr habt euch gut um mich gekümmert, danke.“

„Das hast du Zabinis Vater zu verdanken. Er ist Heiler im St. Mungos.“

„Wow, ihr habt wirklich eine Menge bewegt, wie mir scheint.“

„Die beiden Herren hatten gute Argumente.“ Lucius stand in der offenen Tür, schaute seinen Gast musternd an.

„Mr Malfoy ...“ Harry richtete sich endgültig in eine sitzende Position auf. „Ich bin ihnen zu großem Dank verpflichtet.“

„Das sind sie, und sie werden noch genug Gelegenheit bekommen, ihre Dankbarkeit zu beweisen. Aber wenn sie sich stark genug fühlen, würde ich mich freuen, wenn sie uns beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten. Mein Sohn hat ihnen einige Sachen mitgebracht, die sie anziehen können. Wenn sie soweit sind, wird er ihnen den Weg zeigen.“ Lucius ruhige tiefe Stimme verscheuchte schnell Harrys anfänglichen Schreck, den er beim unerwarteten Eintritt des Hausherrn empfand.  
Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus dem Bett, prüfte die Standhaftigkeit seiner Beine. Er fühlte sich zwar noch ein wenig wacklig, aber ansonsten ging es. Langsam schritt er auf Lucius zu, reichte ihm die Hand. Er wollte jetzt, in diesem Augenblick ihre alte Feindschaft beenden, einen Neuanfang wagen. 

Lucius beobachtete das Verhalten von Harry aufmerksam. Als dieser nun auf ihn zu trat, die Hand ausstreckte, konnte er sich vorstellen, was in diesem Jungen vorging. Ohne zu zögern nahm er das Angebot an, erwiderte den sanften Handdruck, ehe er sich umdrehte und, gefolgt von Fred und George,das Zimmer verließ.

„Komm, ich zeige dir das Bad“, leise drang Dracos Stimme an sein Ohr. Der Slytherin nahm ihn am Arm, führte ihn in einen Nebenraum, ließ in mit den Sachen zurück. Harry genoss eine erfrischende Dusche. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte, fühlte er sich endlich wieder wie ein menschliches Wesen. Den Schlafanzug, den er zuvor getragen hatte, legte er ordentlich zusammen auf einer Ablage ab. Danach musterte er sich erst einmal im Spiegel. Dracos Sachen passten ihn zwar nicht so ganz, waren ein wenig zu groß. Dennoch war es das Beste, was er je getragen hatte. Der Schwarze Pulli fühlte sich samtweich auf der Haut an, die blaue Jeans war bequem. Zufrieden ging er wieder zu Draco zurück.

Draco entfleuchte ein leichtes Lachen, als er Harry erblickte. „Niedlich“, wisperte er leise, dennoch hatte Harry es gehört. Überrascht starrte er Draco an. „Was?“

Eine leichte Röte legte sich über Dracos Nase. „Lass uns runter gehen, die Anderen warten sicher schon auf uns“, versuchte er abzulenken, führte Harry durch die Tür ins Untergeschoss.

Lächelnd folgte Harry ihm. Der Blonde überraschte ihn doch immer wieder.

oooOOooo

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry mit süßem Nichtstun. Er lernte die Familie Malfoy in einem völlig neuen Licht kennen. Es amüsierte ihn zu sehen, dass Lucius einen Hang dazu hatte, seinen Sohn liebevoll zu necken, Narzissa war sehr fürsorglich, nicht nur zu Draco, sondern auch zu Fred, George und Harry. 

Diese wenigen Tage sorgten dafür, dass er sich wie zu Hause fühlte, willkommen fühlte. Er genoss die zeit, die er mit Draco verbrachte, zwar Schwiegen sie meist, doch war es ein angenehmes Schweigen.

Fred und George verbrachten zu Harrys Überraschung die meiste Zeit mit Severus im Labor, stellten die verschiedensten Tränke her, arbeiteten an ihren Scherzartikeln.

Es waren angenehme Tage, die Harry nach all dem Chaos mehr als gut taten, ihn beruhigten, nachdenken ließen. Am liebsten war ihm die große Trauerweide an dem Teich im Garten. Dort konnte er stundenlang sitzen, seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Oftmals leistete Draco ihm schweigend Gesellschaft.

So auch an diesem Nachmittag. Bereits seit Stunden saßen sie dort nebeneinander, und hatten noch kein Wort gesprochen. Harry fühlte sich wohl, sicher und geborgen. Gefühle die er nie glaubte ausgerechnet mit diesem Slytherin zu verbinden. Langsam ließ er sich gegen ihn sinken, legte seinen Kopf auf der warmen Schulter ab. Noch immer schweigend, schaute er auf das spiegelglatte Wasser, verfolgte die Reflektion der Wolken. 

Langsam bemächtigte sich eine wohlige Müdigkeit seiner Glieder, so schloss er seine Augen, versank in angenehmen Träumen.

Draco beobachtete sein Verhalten mit einem stillen Lächeln. Es freute ihn, zu sehen wie sehr Harry ihm vertraute. Als der Gryffindor nun langsam einschlief, zog er ihn vorsichtig in seine Armen, ließ sich nach hinten gegen den Baumstamm fallen, und platzierte Harrys Kopf auf seiner Brust. Zufrieden überließ er Harry seinen Träumen, wachte über ihn. Erst als es Zeit zum Essen wurde, begann er ihn vorsichtig zu wecken. Der verschlafene Gryffindor schaute ihn mit seinen halb geöffneten grünen Augen müde an, wollte sich gar nicht von seinem warmen Schlafplatz lösen. Draco fand diesen Anblick nur zu niedlich, konnte sich gar nicht davon lösen. Wie ferngesteuert neigte er seinen Kopf langsam zu Harry hinab, legte seine Lippen sacht auf den verlockenden Mund Harrys. Ein wohliger Schauer durchlief ihn, bei dieser sanften Berührung, ließ ihn schweben.  
Unendlich sanft schmuste er mit Harrys Lippen, zeichnete mit der Zungenspitze die Form des Mundes nach.

Harry fühlte sich wie im siebenten Himmel. Diese Sanftheit, diese Vorsicht von Draco hüllte ihn in eine Wolke von Zuneigung, Zuversicht. Harry ließ sich in diese Gefühle fallen, erwiderte den Kuss mit allem was er hatte.

Draco festigte seine Umarmung, zog Harry endgültig auf seinen Schoß. Eine Hand begann zärtlich Harrys Nacken zu kraulen, wurde mit einem leisen Schnurren belohnt. „Ein Schmusekater ...“, murmelte er lächelnd gegen die verführerischen Lippen.

Ein verlegenes Grinsen spielte um Harrys Mund. Leicht errötend versteckte er sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge.

Draco verbarg sein Gesicht in Harrys schwarzem Haar, sog tief den Duft in sich auf. So verbrachten sie einige ruhige Minuten, ehe Draco sich bedauernd löste. „Wir sollten wirklich langsam reingehen. Es gibt gleich Essen.“ Damit zog er Harry vorsichtig auf die Beine, griff nach seiner Hand und lief mit ihm zum Haus zurück. Bevor sie hinein gingen, beugte er sich erneut vor und stahl sich einen dieser süßen Küsse.

Den Rest des Abends umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln ihre Gesichter.

oooOOooo

Alle Ruhe hatte einmal sein Ende, so auch die erholsamen Tage für Harry. Seit diesem Nachmittag unter der Trauerweide, lebte er wie in einem Traum.  
Er konnte es gar nicht fassen wie glücklich und zufrieden er sich mit einem Male fühlte. Er hatte schon beinahe Muskelkater im Gesicht vom vielen Lächeln.  
Doch nun holte ihn ein besonderes Ereignis in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, das ein bestimmter Besuch nicht länger auf sich warten lassen konnte. An diesem Abend sollte es nun soweit sein. Aufgeregt tigerte Harry in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Wie sollte er dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüber treten? Wie sollte er nur seine Wut und Verzweiflung über den Tod der Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeutet haben, verbergen. Lili, James, Sirius und so viele Andere waren nur auf seinen Befehl, oder durch seine Hand gestorben. Wie sollte er das nur vergessen.

Harry seufzte tief. Lucius, Narzissa, ja selbst Draco wünschten sich nichts mehr, als dass er Voldemort eine faire Chance gab, sich zu erklären. Und nach alle dem, was diese Familie für ihn getan hatte, konnte er ja eigentlich gar nicht anders. 

„Wenn du so weiter machst, läufst du noch eine Spur in einen von Mums Lieblingsteppichen.“ 

Die sanfte Stimme Dracos riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Nervös und verlegen drehte er sich zu ihm um. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll,“ wisperte er leise, fast tonlos. Verzweifelt schaute er ihn an.

„Es bringt doch nichts, wenn du Stunde um Stunde hier herumläufst. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst die richtige Entscheidung fällen, wie immer sie auch aussehen mag.“ Voller Vertrauen überbrückte Draco die letzte Entfernung zwischen ihnen, eher er ihn in seine Arme schloss.  
Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen sog er Harrys Geruch tief in sich auf, dann legte er sanft seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors. Genüsslich schmuste er mit dem süßen Mund, erkundete erneut das mittlerweile vertraute Terrain. Bedauernd löste er sich jedoch recht schnell wieder von seinem Geliebten. „Komm, lass uns gehen, es wird Zeit.“

Stumm nickte Harry und folgte ihm die Treppen hinab. Nervös betrat er den grünen Salon und erwartete das Eintreffen des Mannes, den er am meisten auf der Welt fürchtete, trotz allem, was Dumbledore ihm angetan hatte. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten da färbten sich die Flammen des Kamins grün. Beinahe augenblicklich trat Voldemort heraus. Ein Schauern lief Harry Nacken entlang, als er das schlangengleiche Antlitz des Mannes sah. Die roten Augen waren unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Begrüßung zogen sich Lucius und Draco zurück, ließen die Beiden alleine, in der Hoffnung BEIDE später gesund und munter wieder zu sehen.

Einige Minuten lang starrten sich die beiden Erzfeinde nur an, dann brach der Neuankömmling das Schweigen. „Potter ...“ Nur dieses eine Wort verließ die schmalen Lippen, und doch drückte es schier unendlich viel aus: Wut, Hass, Respekt aber auch Resignation und Angst. All dies bündelte sich in diesem unschuldigen Namen. 

„Voldemort ... ,“ erwiderte Harry, ließ den Mann nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Seine zitternden Hände hielt er hinter dem Rücken verborgen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er dem Anderen zeigen, wie nervös er wirklich war. 

„Nun, ich denke die Höflichkeiten können wir überspringen ... ,“ murmelte Voldemort mehr zu sich selbst, ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich schon lange darauf gewartet mit dir zu reden,“ versuchte er das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Noch immer stand er neben dem anderen Sessel, seinen Feind fest im Blick. „Das hat man wirklich gemerkt,“ meinte er sarkastisch. „Du beginnst deine Gespräche wohl immer mit einem Fluch, was?“

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf, ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das würde sicher nicht einfach werden. „Ich denke wir sollten derartige Kleinigkeiten erstmal auf sich beruhen lassen. Du hast Lucius versprochen, mich anzuhören, also wie wäre es, wenn du dich wenigstens setzen würdest, das wäre schon mal ein Anfang.“

Grummelnd ließ Harry sich in den Sessel fallen. Schmollend verschränkte er seine Arme. „Also gut, fang an. Ich höre.“

Tief atmete Voldemort ein, ehe er sein Gegenüber eindringlich musterte. Dann setzte er zu sprechen an: „Ich weiß, wir haben nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis ...,“ bei dem Blick, den Harry ihm auf diese Worte hin zuwarf, räusperte er sich, setzte erneut an. „Ok, streich das. Ich weiß, du hasst mich, weil ich deine Eltern getötet habe, weil dein Pate fort ist und wahrscheinlich wegen so vielem mehr, und ich kann es dir noch nicht einmal verdenken. Ich weiß, dass ich kein Heiliger bin, ich habe schreckliche Dinge getan, Dinge die du noch nicht einmal erahnen kannst, aber hast du dich auch nur einmal gefragt, warum ich all das tue?“

Harry knurrte wütend. „Da brauch ich nicht viel zu fragen, du bist doch nur auf Macht aus. Hast du nicht selbst einmal zu mir gesagt: Es geht nicht um gut oder böse. Es geht nur um Macht und jene, die zu schwach sind sie zu gebrauchen. Das waren deine Worte, nicht wahr?“

Voldemort nickte. „Das waren meine Worte, und ich stehe dazu. Das ist noch immer meine Meinung. Aber ich wollte die Macht nie für mich selbst, ich habe andere Ziele.“

Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf, während Voldemort tief in seine Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er seinen Faden wiederfand und erneut zu sprechen begann. „Um dir all dies zu erklären, muss ich tief in die Vergangenheit zurück greifen. Am Anfang der Zeit, als die ersten Menschen sich ihren Platz auf der Welt eroberten, gab es bereits jene, die über besondere Gaben verfügten, Gaben der Magie. Über die Jahrtausend hinweg entwickelten sie sich immer weiter von den normalen Menschen fort, sie bildeten eigene verschiedene Rassen: Kobolde, Feen, Elfen, Veelas oder andere magische Wesen, jedes auf seine Art einzigartig. Lange Zeit lebten all diese Wesen in friedlicher Eintracht zusammen. Die Elfen entwickelten sogar eine Möglichkeit jene Menschen mit Magie aufzutanken, die sich danach sehnten, so entstanden die ersten Magier und Hexen, auch wenn heute keiner mehr weiß, wie dies möglich war. Doch mit den Jahrtausenden wuchsen Angst und Neid in den Herzen der einst so unschuldigen Seelen. Und so entstanden die ersten dunklen Wesen, Werwölfe, Vampire oder Dämonen, und mit ihrem Erscheinen begannen sich alle anderen zu entfremden und zu separieren. Erst Äonen später gab es wieder eine erste Annäherung. Alle magisch begabten Wesen begannen wieder aufeinander zu zu gehen, Bündnisse wurden geschlossen, Handel getrieben. Lediglich jene Menschen, die über keinerlei Magie verfügten, und bei denen das Wissen um die gemeinsame Vergangenheit bereits verloren war, blieben außen vor. 

Erst als Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sich entschlossen Hogwarts zu gründen, wurden wieder einige nicht magische Menschen, also Muggel in die magische Welt eingeführt, die sich bis dahin völlig eigenständig und verdeckt entwickelt hatte. Zu Anfang lief alles gut, auch wenn mein Vorfahr nicht begeistert war Muggelgeborene in seinen Reihen zu sehen, so akzeptierte er es doch zähneknirschend. Doch eines Tages geschah etwas, das er nicht dulden konnte. Ein einzelner Mensch beschloss die bis dahin gültigen Regen aufzuheben. Sein Name ist heute in den Büchern der Geschichte verloren gegangen, doch seine Taten wirken noch immer nach. Er hatte er geschafft, jene Wesen zu verunglimpfen die durch und durch magisch waren. Sein Ziel war es Muggel und Zauberer zu vereinen und alle anderen zu vernichten. 

Damit entstanden die ersten Gesetze zur Einschränkung und Meldepflicht der Magischen Wesen, die Werwolfgesetzte, die Regeln für Halbblüter, wie dein Freund Hagrid. Mit den Jahren wurde es immer schlimmer, bis schließlich die Gesellschaft entstand in der wir heute leben.

Salazar Slytherin sah all dies voraus, und versuchte es zu verhindern. Damit stieß er jedoch auf Widerstand. Da er bereits zuvor seine Meinung über die Muggelgeboren deutlich gemacht hatte, glaubte ihm nun niemand mehr. So kam es zum Bruch zwischen ihm und Gryffindor, und gekränkt verließ er das Schloss, dass er selbst mit aufgebaut hatte. Lange versuchte er im Geheimen die Vorgänge zu verlangsamen, doch aufhalten konnte er sie nicht ... .“ Die ganze Zeit über hatte Voldemort nachdenklich aus dem Fenster geschaut. Nun richte er seine Augen wieder auf den Jungen vor ihm. Mit bezwingendem Blick sprach er eindringlich weiter. „Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war ich fasziniert von dieser neuen schönen Welt. Alles erschien mir wunderbar und perfekt, bis ich eines Tages Fenrir Greyback kennenlernte. Ich fand ihn schwer verletzt im verbotenen Wald. Ich wollte sofort Hilfe holen, doch er flehte mich an, niemandem etwas zu sagen. So kümmerte ich mich selbst um ihn, schließlich war ich damals bereits in meinem sechsten Jahr und Zaubertränke war schon immer eine Stärke von mir gewesen. Also schmuggelte ich den verletzten kleinen Jungen ins Schloss, er war damals gerade einmal acht Jahre alt. Ich brauchte mehrere Wochen um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. In dieser Zeit lernte ich ihn gut kenne, er wurde wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich. Zu Beginn wusste ich nichts von dem Wolf in ihm, doch als der Vollmond immer näher kam, beichtete er mir alles.

Zuerst war ich geschockt, und hatte Angst. Ich kannte ja nur, was wir im Unterricht gelernt hatten. Da hieß es, Werwölfe seien grausame Geschöpfe, die auch in ihrer menschlichen Form jeden Töten würden, der ihnen begegnet. Doch all dies war nicht mit dem zu vereinbaren, was ich von Fenrir kennen gelernt hatte. Dieser kleine Junge konnte einfach nicht böse sein. So sicherte ich sein Versteck, und Fenrir verbrachte den Vollmond im Schloss, ohne jemanden zu verletzten. 

Doch ich war unvorsichtig. Eines Tages folgte mir einer der Lehrer, als ich nach der Sperrstunde nach dem Kleinen schauen wollte. Er erkannte sofort, was Fenrir war, zerrte den verängstigten Kleinen ins Freie und sorgte dafür das das Kind nach Askaban kam.

Meine Wut war schier grenzenlos. Ich versuchte alles, um den Kleinen auf legalem Wege da heraus zu bekommen, doch nichts fruchtete.  
Also stürzte ich mich in meine Studien, versuchte ein Schlupfloch in den Gesetzten zu finden. Dabei stieß ich auf die Aufzeichnungen meines Ahnen. Das war der Moment, in dem ich erkannte, wie diese wunderbare neue Welt wirklich war.

Kaum hatte ich Hogwarts verlassen, begann ich die ersten Getreuen um mich zu sammeln. Dennoch dauerte es noch weitere zwei Jahre, ehe es mir gelang, Fenrir aus seinem Leid zu befreien. Du siehst, Sirius war nicht der Erste, der es schaffte aus Askaban zu fliehen, nur hat Dumbledore es damals vertuscht. Das war das erste Mal, das wir uns sozusagen als Gegner gegenüber standen.

Allerdings hatte ich zu lange gebraucht. Der sanfte kleine Junge der hinter diesen hohen Mauern verschwanden war, existierte nicht länger. Fenrir war hart und unerbittlich geworden. Dennoch wollte er mir helfen dafür zu sorgen, dass dies niemand anderem mehr geschehen konnte.

Seit damals versuchen wir die Zustände zu ändern, den magischen Wesen die Freiheit zurück zu bringen, schwarze Magie erneut zu legalisieren. Am Anfang stürzten wir uns auf die Gesetzte, versuchten sie zu ändern, neue einzureichen. Doch alles wurde abgewehrt.

Ich erkannte, dass nur, wenn wir genug Macht in den Händen haben, wir in der Lage sind unsere Ziele zu erreichen. Und so veränderten sich unsere Methoden. Sicher wir begingen so einige Gräueltaten, auf die wir nicht stolz sind, die wir nur zu gerne ungeschehen machen würden, aber nur so bekommen wir genügend Aufmerksamkeit. Durch unsere Interventionen sind bereits die Werwolfgesetzte gelockert worden, auch die Halbblüter haben ein einfacheres Leben, und das nur, weil das Ministerium fürchtet, dass sie sich sonst auf unsere Seite schlagen.“ 

An diesem Punkt beendete Voldemort seinen Monolog. Er erkannte, dass er Harry eine Menge zum Nachdenken gegeben hatte. Langsam erhob er sich. „Ich denke, für heute ist es genug. Du brauchst ein wenig Zeit, wie es aussieht. Ich werde übermorgen Abend wiederkommen, dann können wir weiter reden.“

Nach diesen abschließenden Worten schritt Voldemort zum Kamin zurück, verschwand durch die Flammen. Harry jedoch bemerkte das kaum noch. Er füllte sich erschöpft, sein Kopf brummte von all den Informationen. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch ins Bett, schlafen, und das Nachdenken auf den nächsten Tag verschieben.

oooOOooo

Am nächsten Tag saß Harry einmal mehr unter der Trauerweide am See. Diesmal leistete Draco ihm jedoch keine Gesellschaft. Harry wollte alleine sein. Er musste über das, was Voldemort ihm erzählt hatte nachdenken. Harry sinnierte über sein Leben nach, und entdeckte eine Menge Ähnlichkeiten zwischen sich und dem wohl grausamsten Menschen seiner Zeit. Harry konnte sich noch gut an seine ersten Momente in der Zaubererwelt erinnern. Ihm war alles so bunt, schön und wunderbar erschienen, und als er das erste Mal durch die Tore von Hogwarts schritt, konnte er sich keinen besseren Ort vorstellen. Erst mit den Jahren hatte er festgestellt, dass es auch hier Schattenseiten gab, und die hatten nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Hermine hatte ihn auf die Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber Hauselfen aufmerksam gemacht, und als er zum ersten Mal vor Firenze stand, hatte ihn die leichte Abfälligkeit erstaunt, mit der Ron später über den Zentauren sprach. Und später störte ihn die Ignoranz gegenüber den Kobolden auch erheblich, vor allem nachdem er einmal die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte mit einem von ihnen eine längere Unterhaltung zu führen.

Ja, er hatte selbst erkannt, dass eine Ungerechtigkeit in der magischen Welt herrschte. Nie jedoch wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Voldemort ausgerechnet dagegen kämpfte. Eine Frage jedoch spukte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Konnte er den Worten des Mannes wirklich glauben schenken? Was, wenn der nur lügte, um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, um einen Feind weniger zu haben? Und vor allem, wie passten seine Eltern da hinein? Sicher, er hatte erkannt, dass sein Vater auch einen gemeinen Zug besaß, er hatte schließlich Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen, in jenen Oklumentikstunden. Dennoch konnte und wollte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie für die Unterdrückung waren. Wieso also hatte Voldemort sie so grausam getötet. Er wäre doch auch anders an ihn heran gekommen, schließlich war er gerade mal ein Jahr alt gewesen.

Harrys gesamter Kopf schwirrte, alle Knochen taten ihm weh. Seit Stunden saß er nun schon hier und kam einfach nicht weiter. Ächzend erhob er sich, schwankte leicht, ehe er sich langsam auf den Rückweg machte. Der Abend dämmerte bereits und sein Magen forderte sein recht, da er das Mittagessen prompt ausgelassen hatte. So beeilte er sich wieder hinein zu kommen, um wenigstens dieses Problem zu lösen.

oooOOooo

Harry war schon fast eingeschlafen, als sich jemand zu ihm ins Zimmer schlich. Murrend drehte er sich in seinem Bett zur Seite und schaute mit einem halben Auge dem Eindringling entgegen, dann vergrub er sich sorglos wieder unter der Decke.

Lächelnd schaute der späte Besucher auf die Kugel im Bett, ehe er leicht die Decke anhob und sich an den Anderen kuschelte. „Na, du hast dich heute aber arg rar gemacht. Schämst du dich nicht? Ich musste mich mit den Zwillingen beschäftigen, weil du mich nicht gerettet hast.“

Lachend schloß Harry ihn in seine Arme. „Oh, armer Draco. Du tust mir ja sooo Leid.“

Schmollend vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge. „Du könntest ruhig ein wenig mehr Mitleid mit mir haben. Die Beiden wollten mich als Versuchskaninchen benutzen. Ich konnte gerade noch so fliehen.“

„Na da hast du heute ja eine Menge mitgemacht ... ,“ kicherte Harry und strich über die seidigen blonden Haare. 

„Genau, und wie denkst du das wieder gut zu machen?“ fragte Draco mit einem unwiderstehlichen Augenaufschlag.

„Mmh ... lass mich mal überlegen, ich könnte es dir gestatten dich ausnahmsweise für die nächsten Stunden bei mir zu verstecken, wenn du brav bist,“ grinste Harry, ehe er die verführerischen Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

Genießerisch gab Draco sich den Liebkosungen hin, erwiderte die zarten Streicheleinheiten. Wie eine Katze räkelte er sich unter Harrys liebevollen Berührungen. 

Sanft lächelte Harry gegen die sündigen Lippen. Es gefiel ihm nur zu gut, wie sich Draco ihm entgegen streckte. Spielerisch glitten seine Finger an Dracos Seiten entlang, schlüpften unter das seidene Schlafoberteil. Immer wieder neckte er ihn mit den Fingerspitzen, entlockte verführerische Geräusche, die ihre Wirkung auf ihn nicht verfehlten. Als Draco schließlich noch begann seinen Unterleib gegen ihn zu drücken, sich an ihm rieb, verlor Harry seine Beherrschung. Er drehte Draco auf den Rücken, ließ sich zwischen die einladend geöffneten Beine gleiten. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle, als sich ihre stoffbedeckten Erregungen das erste Mal berührten. Langsam, beinahe zaghaft begann er sich zu bewegen, ein sündige Reibung zu erzeugen. Sein harter Stahl zuckte in seinem Gefängnis, reagierte auf jeden einzelnen dieser wunderbaren Laute, die aus Dracos Mund kamen.

Mit verschleierten Augen sah Draco zu ihm auf, hob sein Becken der Bewegung entgegen, seufzte und stöhnte in einem leise fort. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und mit einem Schlenker verschwand die störende Bekleidung. Zufrieden seufzte er auf, ließ seine Hände über Harrys Haut gleiten, massierte den verführerischen Hintern, drängte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Er spürte das Zucken von Harrys tropfenden Stahl und wusste, lange konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Zu schön, zu erregend war, was hier mit ihnen Geschah. Dann verbiss Harry sich erregt in seinem Hals, und löste damit ein wahres Feuerwerk in Dracos Lenden aus. Nur einen Moment später spürte er, wie sich ihr Samen zwischen ihren Bäuchen vermischte. 

Es dauerte einige Minuten ehe die Beiden wieder in der Lage waren sich von einander zu trennen. Vorsichtig ließ Harry sich von seinem Liebsten gleiten, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn fest in seine Arme, während Draco mit seinem Zauberstab dafür sorgte, dass sie gereinigt wurden und die Decke über sie ausbreitete. 

Stumm lagen sie beieinander, genossen die Nähe, die zarten Streicheleinheiten ihrer Hände, bis sie langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf versanken.

oooOOooo

Am darauf folgenden Tag saß Harry wieder im grünen Salon und wartete auf Voldemort. Diesmal wollte er den Rest der Geschichte hören, und vor allem den Grund wissen, aus dem er all dies erfahren durfte. Denn auch wenn Voldemort gute Absichten haben könnte, so verstand Harry doch nicht, was an ihm so wichtig sein sollte.

So wartete er allein die letzten Minuten. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis der dunkle Lord aus dem Kamin stieg. Dieses Mal war die Begrüßung der Beiden weniger feindselig. Sie nickten sich höflich zu, ehe Voldemort sich wieder in den Sessel setzte, und seine Geschichte fortführte.

„So, ich denke, was ich dir vorgestern erzählt habe, dürfte nun gesackt sein. Also wollen wir weiter machen, denn es gibt noch so einiges, das du wissen solltest. Nun, den Grund für meine Handlungen kennst du bereits. Kommen wir nun zu der jüngeren Vergangenheit.

Nachdem wir begonnen hatten, unsere Strategie zu ändern, hofften wir eigentlich, dass das Ganze schnell zu Ende sein würde. Wir hatten eine Menge verbündete, so dass wir uns keinerlei Sorgen machten. Dann allerdings gründete Dumbledore den Orden des Phönix, und mit einem Mal gab es einen ernst zu nehmenden Gegner für uns. Aber dennoch gaben wir die Hoffnung nicht auf, und nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten erlangten wir schnell wieder Oberwasser. Erneut setzten erwachte die Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende der Kämpfe. In diesen Tagen erreichten wir eine Menge. Die Furcht vor uns sorgte dafür, dass viele Gesetze gelockert wurden, unser Ziel schien so nah.

Dann wurdest du geboren, und Severus belauschte ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Sybill. Leider kam er zu spät, um den gesamten Inhalt mitzubekommen. Also schlich er sich in Dumbledores Reihen. Doch trotzdem er eine Menge heraus bekam, war es ihm nicht möglich die vollständige Prophezeiung zu erfahren.

Das was wir jedoch wussten deutete darauf hin, dass du in der Lage wärst, mich und alles was wir erreicht hatten eines Tages zu vernichten. Das konnten wir nicht zu lassen ...“ An diesem Punkt stockte Voldemort in seinem Bericht und sah Harry entschuldigend an.

„Ich weiß, im Gegensatz zu dir kenne ich volle die Prophezeiung 'Derjenige, der die Macht hat, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, von solchen geboren, die schon dreimal gegen ihn gekämpft haben, wird geboren, wenn der Juli endet…und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als ihm gleich markieren, aber er wird Mächte haben, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…und einer muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, da keiner von beiden leben kann, wenn der andere überlebt…,“zitierte Harry.

„Nun, es mag sein, dass es dir erzählt wurde, aber dennoch ist das nicht die wahre Prophezeiung. Als wir vor zwei Jahren im Ministerium waren, solltest du eigentlich nur die Unsäglichen beschäftigen und nicht meine Todesser. Obwohl eine Menge schief lief, gelang es Rudolphus das zu bekommen, was ich wollte. Es hat mich Wochen gekostet, denn Bann zu lösen, den Dumbledore darüber gesprochen hat, und dann hatte ich den echten Wortlaut in den Händen. Willst du es wissen?“ fragend sah Voldemort dem Jungen entgegen.

„Natürlich, immerhin geht es hier um mein Leben,“ entschied Harry.

Voldemort zog eine kristalline Kugel aus seinem Umhang. Sie glich in auffälliger Weise jener, die Harry Jahre zuvor in der Hand hielt. Langsam beugte er sich vor, Griff nach ihr. Dann geschah es.

Er wurde in die Kugel gesaugt, fand sich mit einem Male im „Eberkopf“ wieder. Überrascht schaute er sich um, das war ihm beim der anderen nicht passiert. Neben ihm konnte er Voldemort erkennen, auch ihn hatte es hierher versetzt.

„Sieh hin ... ,“ forderte Voldemort und zeigte auf zwei Gestalten, die in einer dunklen Ecke saßen, sich unterhielten. Langsam ging Harry hinüber, gefolgt von seinem Feind, und lauschte den Worten der Beiden.

„Nun, das sind ja ganz ordentliche Referenzen, meine Liebe. Ich denke wir können sie gut in Hogwarts gebrauchen. Vor allem, das sie mit der großen Kassandra verwandt sind spricht für sich.“ Albus Dumbledore sah zufrieden auf die mit Ketten überladene Frau. Harry schüttelte sich. Seine Wahrsagelehrerin sah auch in jungen Jahren nicht viel anders aus, als heute. Jedenfalls besaß sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ihren unnachahmlichen Stil.

„Ich danke ihnen, Herr Direktor. Es ist mir eine Ehre,“ Sybill stockte, dann nahm ihr Gesicht einen starren Ausdruck an, ihre Stimme wurde hölzern. Sie schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben die nächsten Worte heraus zu bringen. „Wenn der siebte Monat stirbt, wird jener Geboren, der den Tyrannen stürzt. Durch Leid geprüft, durch Lügen und Verrat gezwungen, wird er das Vollenden, was andere begannen. Sein Name wird ewig Leben, denn er ist es, der den Unterdrückten die Freiheit bringt.“ 

Kaum waren die Worte verklungen verschwand die Sicht, und Harry fand sich im Hause der Malfoys wieder. Geschockt schaute er auf Voldemort. Diese Prophezeiung hatte so gar nicht gemein mit jener, die er von Dumbledore erfahren hatte. „Was soll das nur bedeuten ... ,“ stammelte er verwirrt.

„Wie du siehst, gibt es für mich einen guten Grund, dir alles zu erzählen. Aber lass uns in die Vergangenheit zurück kehren, ehe wir uns um die Zukunft kümmern. Da ich nicht die gesamte Prophezeiung kannte, ging ich in das Haus deiner Eltern. Sie schienen mich bereits zu erwarten, jedenfalls eröffneten sie sofort das Feuer auf mich, dabei hatte Wurmschwanz mir versichert, dass du mit einem Babysitter allein sein würdest. Ich wollte keine Schwierigkeiten, ich wollte deine Eltern nicht einmal etwas antun. Mein Ziel war es lediglich dich zu entführen und selbst aufzuziehen, damit du niemals auf den Gedanken kommen würdest dich gegen mich zu stellen. 

Wie du jedoch weißt kam alles anders. Ich war gezwungen sie zu töten, da jeder Schockzauber irritierender Weise an ihnen abprallte. Dann kam ich in dein Kinderzimmer, und als ich nach dir greifen wollte, traf uns ein Avada, zeichnete dich und raubte mir die Kraft. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um heraus zu finden, wer noch da gewesen ist. Es war Dumbledore. Nachdem ich dies wusste, und durch dein Blut wieder ins Leben fand, wühlte ich in seiner Vergangenheit. Und wieder war es Slytherin, der mich auf die rechte Fährte brachte. In seinem Buch las ich die Beschreibung des Mannes, der alles in Gang gesetzt hatte. Sie stimmte in schockierender Weise mit der von Dumbledore überein. Bei meiner weiteren Suche fand ich immer wieder Berichte über einen Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte, magische Geschöpfe jagte oder diskriminierte, und dann verschwand. Es gibt nur einen logischen Schluss, Dumbledore und jener Namenlose müssen ein und die selbe Person sein. Wie er all die Jahre überleben konnte, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, aber dennoch kann es keine andere Möglichkeit geben,“ geschafft sah Voldemort auf den Jungen. Dieses Gespräch schaffte ihn, zerrte an seinen Nerven und Magiereserven. Selten zeigte er sich derartig lange einer Person in dieser Form. Für einen Moment schwangte er sogar, was Harry nicht verborgen blieb.

„Was ist mit dir?“ Besorgnis, die er selbst nicht so ganz verstand, schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Voldemort sah fest in seine Augen. „Ich sterbe, das ist mit mir. Die Gestalt, die ich durch dein Blut bekommen habe, saugt meine Magie in sich auf. Ich kann sie nicht lange halten. Immer wieder kehre ich in jene Babyform zurück, die Wurmschwanz für mich geschaffen hat. Und mit jedem Mal, das ich mich zur Verwandlung zwinge, wird meine Zeit auf Erden kürzer. Es bleibt mir nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

„Kann ich denn nichts für dich tun?“ fragte Harry nach.

Voldemort schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen, aber seit ich die echte Prophezeiung kenne, habe ich wieder Hoffnung. Du kannst meine Arbeit zu einem glücklichen Ende führen. Auf dich werden die Menschen hören, und dir wird es auch gelingen Dumbledore aufzuhalten, da bin ich mir nun sicher.“ Noch einmal sah er fest in Harrys Augen, dann erhob er sich. „Ich lege all meine Arbeit, die Zukunft der magischen Welt in deine Hände, wenn du es denn willst.“

Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er geschlagen. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun.“

Erleichtert lächelte Voldemort, dann griff er nach seinem Arm, berührte sein linkes Handgelenk, auf dem das Mal prangte. „Ab diesem Augenblick folgt jeder Todesser deinem Befehl.“ Er griff nach Harrys Arm, führte seine Hand darüber, und sofort bildete sich auch dort das Mal. „Nun hast du die volle Kontrolle. Ändere das Symbol, um deine Macht zu bestätigen.“

Harry nickte, legte seine Hand um das grässliche Zeichen, dachte kurz nach, und schon wandelte sich seine Form. Voldemort verfolgte das Geschehen auf seinem Arm. Als erstes zog sich die Schlange zurück, dann wandelte sich das grün in ein tiefes Schwarz. Immer mehr ließ sich die Struktur eines Grimms erkennen, der seine Pranken schützend um eine tiefrote Phönixfeder legte. Der liegende Todesbote sah beinahe liebevoll auf seinen Schatz hinunter.

„Kuschlig ... ,“ war Voldemorts einzige Reaktion auf das neue Symbol des Bösen. Erneut schwankte er, dann erhob er sich und sah dankbar auf Harry hinab. „Ich wünsche dir alles Glück der Welt,“ flüsterte er noch schwach, dann veränderte sich seine Gestalt. Für einem Moment sah er wieder wie der junge Hogwartsschüler aus, der einst aus dem Tagebuch gestiegen war, doch dann schrumpfte er in die unheimliche Kinderform zurück, ehe er zu Boden sackte und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Geschockt schrie Harry auf, ließ sich neben ihm nieder, fühlte seinen Puls. Nichts. Kein Schlagen verriet das noch Leben in dem Körper stecken könnte. Der Schrecken der Zauberwelt war tot, diesmal endgültig. Harry griff nach einer Decke, die auf dem nebenstehenden Sofa lag, bedeckte den Körper damit.

„Ich werde alles zum Guten wenden, ich verspreche es dir,“ flüsterte er, ehe sich erhob und den Raum verließ. Als erstes würde er zu Lucius gehen, es gab eine Menge zu tun. Er hoffte nur, dass er es schaffen würde. Doch in einem war er sich sicher, er war nicht allein. Draco und seine Familie würden ihm immer zur Seite stehen, die Zwillinge nicht zu vergessen, und gemeinsam hatten sie eine Chance ...

 

-Ende-


End file.
